Ultimate Neko Spider Man
by HetaliaSideswipeJitsu
Summary: No Yaoi. This is a Ultimate Spider Man Fanfic. New villain comes by, chaos ensued, the usual. But this time, what happens when Peter Parker gets affected by this new and unique super villain? The title sort of explains what is gonna happen. Mind you, I'm still new, so plz review and tell me what I can fix. Quite a bit of cussing. ON HIATUS! (Changed because people asked for more)
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is an Ultimate Spider Man fanfic. I don't own anything but the plot and my OC, Splicer. Enjoy and plz review!

.

.

Chapter 1

(3rd POV)

.

The Thoughts_ are this_

.

.

_Something is off,_ thought Peter Parker, aka the Ultimate Spider Man. It was Saturday and he had to go to the SHIELD Helicarrier for some training. He was in the process of waking up when his instinct told him something was wrong.

Wondering why he felt so groggy, he remembered their battle yesterday. It was against this new villain called The Splicer. Apparently he could alter anyone's DNA, with his stinger, to have the certain characteristics of any animal that he chose.

Good thing he managed to dodge all of Splicer's attacks. Or so he though. While he was flipping over the villain during a battle, one of Splicer's stingers managed to slightly nick Spidey's arm.

As Peter stretched, he looked at the time. It said 7:55 am. He had to be at SHIELD at 8 o'clock sharp or he would have to face Nick Fury's punishment. It is always best to try and avoid any of his punishments, because he knows how to break you.

Peter began to panic as he quickly got dressed, Spiderman suit underneath his normal clothes, and not bothering to check his reflection like always in the mirror. As he ran downstairs, he called out to his Aunt May.

"I'm going to hang out with some friends. I am going to be out for a while."

"Ok, Peter. Have fun and be safe." She emphasized the 'be safe' part from the kitchen.

Running/sprinting/webbing his entire way to the Helicarrier, he managed to make it on to the top deck just as the clock hit 8:00 am.

Spidey let out a sigh of relief. He took off his mask as he walked towards their meeting place, which was one of the any conference rooms Nick Fury had in his Helicarrier.

As he walked down the hall to the designated meeting room, he was getting weird stares. He payed no attention to it.

When he got to the room, he announced his presence.

"Hello, my team. How's it hanging?" Spidey asked as they just gave him silence, typical.

But this silence was different. White Tiger looked shocked and a tad bit angry, Power Man and Nova (or as I like to call him, Bucket Head) looked shocked too but they also looked like they were gonna break out laughing, and Iron Fist was indifferent but a little bit of concern showed on his face. And the good thing was that Good Ole Nick wasn't here.

Spidey looked at them, confused.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He questioned.

Iron Fist got up and slowly walked up to him and asked. "Have you looked in the mirror yet?"

"What, is my hair a mess?" Spidey asked, still confused.

Iron Fist just sighed and lifted up his hand, scratching the appendage that seemed to be attached to Spidey's head.

Immediately Peter started purring, it was exactly the sound you would hear from a content cat. Peter seemed to be in complete bliss, eyes closed and leaning towards Iron Fist's touch.

A second after, Spidey noticed what he was doing and backed up quickly, hand over his mouth and blushing a bit. His other hand he used to touch his newly added ears.

"Oh… my… fucking… lord." Spidey stated slowly as he took out his phone, turned on his camera and put it on selfie mode.

"Language." Said Power Man. Typical.

He just stood there in shock. He had literal cat ears on his head. They were red with black tips.

"What the hell…?" Peter said to himself. White Tiger lowered her glare, but Nova kept on laughing. His Neko ears began to twitch as if to show his annoyance and confusion.

_So, they are real_.

Since Peter's back was towards the door, he didn't notice the figure approaching him. All his team's eyes were averted towards the door, Peter still unaware.

"Would someone like to explain what is going on in here?" Asked a very familiar voice. It was so loud and so close that Peter jumped onto the ceiling, his now-enhanced hearing made it seem even louder.

"MROOWW!" Peter shouted as Nick spoke before he jumped onto the ceiling like a frightened cat. His new claw-like fingernails clinging onto the metal roofing for dear life. His newly exposed tail, which had the same pattern as his ears, was swishing underneath him.

Nova laughed even harder now, so hard that he collapsed onto the ground laughing his head off. Power Man and White Tiger had huge smirks on the faces as they knew that this would be going in their BlackMail Files. Iron Fist was unsurprisingly indifferent.

When Peter saw that it was only Nick Fury, he unclinged from the ceiling, landing on all fours before blushing in embarrassment, ears folded down and his tail twitching slighting back and forth in nervousness.

Iron Fist slowly approached Peter from behind and gently petted him on the head, scratching slightly behind his ears. Spidey calmed down by the touch while Iron Fist explained what they knew.

.

**-Time Skip- After the explanation**

.

"…" Nick was silent, which made sense since he was an expert spy.

"Maybe… Spidey might have gotten cut by Splicer Stingers?" Power Man thought out loud.

"Oh, come ON Guys! Let's make the most out of it! This opportunity might never come again!" Shouted Nova. Everyone turned towards him in confusion.

"Wait, wha-" Asked Peter but he was, sadly, too late, for Nova used his powers to swiftly fly behind him and he gently yanked Peter's tail.

Peter yelped as his tail was pulled, blaring pain shooting up his spine as his instincts went on overdrive. Kicking wildly, he back kicked Nova in the chest, sending him flying onto the opposing wall. With the agility of a cat, he ran out the door and into the halls, hopping from wall to wall.

He dashed to a very large and open area where beams had to support the top. No one was here.

_Perfect._

Quickly scaling up the wall, he went into one of the corners and sat down on one of the highest beams.

Peter yawned.

_Why do I feel so tired? Maybe because I'm becoming lazy like a cat…_

He then laid down on the beam with his stomach. He started to drift off, his soft purrs quietly resonating throughout the room.

.

.

.

Plz review and tell me if this story was to your liking. Hope you enjoyed. This story will continue.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own anything except the plot and my OC, Splicer. Hope you enjoy!

.

.

.

Chapter 1

(3rd PoV)

.

As Danny (Iron Fist), Luke (Power Man), Ava (White Tiger) and Sam (Nova) reached the last room in the Helicarrier in the search for Peter (Spider Man), they heard a soft yet loud rumbling noise.

Danny signaled them to come to the Lounging Room. The others nodded and followed.

As they approached the room, the noise, which they now identified as purring, got louder and louder.

Danny first entered the room. Looking around, he didn't see Peter anywhere. But after a quick thought, he realized that the sound is coming from above him.

Looking up, he could see 2 legs dangling from a beam way up high. He also saw a tail swishing back and forth. It was the same red tail with a black tip faded into the red.

Iron Fist waited until the others came up beside him. Funny thing was, they decided that it would be best not to talk at all, in hopes of not scaring there now transformed teammate. What was even funnier was that it was Nova that suggested that.

Danny pointed upwards, pointing at the beam in which a sleeping Neko now lay.

The 3 made "O"'s with their mouths. Nova slowly took to the skies and flew up beside Peter, who was still sleeping peacefully.

Sam silently awed at the sight. He slipped his hand under Peter's chest and lifted him slightly.

Spidey let out a small whimper at the movement and Nova stopped moving. After a second of making sure that Peter wouldn't wake up, Nova lifted him up a little more, then he moved his arms so that he held him bridal style as he slowly flew down back to his team.

Spidey snuggled into Nova's, gently mewing at his comfy little pillow (aka Nova).

When Sam landed, the rest of the team was pondering on what they should do. Sam decided quietly that he would carry Web Head, because he might wake up if he moved into someone else's arms.

But then they remembered where they were. In an empty Lounge Room. No one actually goes here because people go to the one near the middle of the Helicarrier.

Nova carried Peter to one of the huge couches in the middle of the room. He noticed that Peter was even lighter than before.

He slowly laid down Spidey on the middle of the couch. After draping a blanket over the Neko, he sat down next to him. Nova was tired of searching the entire Helicarrier for him AND he barely got any sleep last night because he was playing COD BO3.

The others soon joined him. Luke sat on Nova's right side, Danny sat next to Luke and Ava sat on Peter's left side. Peter was on Sam's left side.

Peter slightly moved towards Nova. No one moved as Peter put his head in Sam's lap and started softly purring contentedly, still laying on his side. Sam hesitantly put his hand on Spidey's head, gently stroking his ears. Peter seemed to have relaxed even more.

Ava gave out a small snicker. Nova glared at her. This was just Peter not knowing what he was doing because he was still in a sleeping trance. Yeah, that was it.

They all enjoyed the peace and quiet that was given to them. This had been a weird day. They had weird days in the past, but this was quite unexpected.

As Nova repeatedly petted Peter's ears, the action making him really sleepy, Sam slowly succumbed to the sweet relief of sleep. In no time at all, Sam started to snore quietly, head leaned on his chest as he slept upright. Nova hadn't really had any sleep, in fact, neither had the others.

Iron Fist had the least sleep out of all of them. Why? Because of his training and the ritual he had to attend last night. He didn't, though, want to voice his exhaustion because he didn't want the others to force him to sleep.

Power Man was up most of the night finishing cleaning the house. His parents told him to finish his chores before Saturday morning. And of course, he forgot and had to do it last night.

White Tiger was just being White Tiger. She wanted to finish her HW, but when she was done she didn't realize how late it was. Typical.

Danny began to lean on Luke's shoulder as his eyes started to close against his will.

Luke gave a small smirk to this and allowed Danny to put his head on his shoulder. He too slowly began to shut his eyes, his head now unconsciously resting on top of Danny's head.

Ava looked at this display in fondness before she yawned.

Doing a quick stretch, she took off her mask and laid down on the couch.

In less than 2 minutes, all of the team members were asleep on the couch.

In about 5 minutes after they all went to asleep, Coulson wandered in.

He was also looking for Peter and had no luck, until he stumbled upon this room. He smiled at the adorableness as he saw the 5 cuddling with each other. He decided to leave them be. They seemed to have needed the rest.

.

"Where are they?" Asked Nick Fury in the Command Room.

"I can't disclose that information." Was all Coulson said. Nick glared at him.

"And why's that?"

"Because their having a bonding moment. Best not to disturb."

Nick sighed. He knew that if Coulson didn't want to share, he would stay true to his word.

"Fine. I will give them their moment." Nick finally said.

Coulson gave himself a mental cheer. He nodded, then left the Command Room.

He walked back to the Lounge Room where the 5 were cuddling with each other. Taking out his camera, he quickly snapped a couple of photos.

_This is definitely going in my BlackMail File._

Coulson gave a small laugh, thinking of all the possibilities that would open up for him with these pictures.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

AN: Hope you enjoyed! I will try to write a chapter every 1 to 2 weeks. Check out my Wattpad stories for more stories. It is SideswipeJitsu. If you want more chapters plz review.

-Jitsu Out.


	3. AN

I am sooooo sorry for all the people who wished to read this through to the end but I have just lost interest in this story.

.

To make up for it, I am putting it up for adoption. If you wish to, email me and I will read your version. Check out my Wattpad stories, SideswipeJitsu.

.

Stay Tuned

.

-Jitsu Out


End file.
